Demented Truth
by Muffin-Made Insanity
Summary: Eve is the emotionally warped leader of Demolition, a gang in Velder City. Along with Rena, the leader of Skull Rock, Elsword in his gang Masked Flames, Aisha in Lunar Espadas, Raven in Ignite Fangs, and Chung in Corruption. After disbanding due to dark causes, the effects played out as they try to survive in the modern city Ran rules. Ties will be forged and blood will be spilt..
1. Esteemed Midnight

**Chi: I got this idea because Cheryl and Chizu convinced me not to take a break.**

**Aisha: Lazy.**

**Chi: I will sic Lem on you.**

**Rena: Lem..?**

**Elsword: Lem is Chi's new Zombie Bunny. **

**Lem: *rolling on floor purring***

**Raven: Aww...**

**Chi: Be careful, he likes emo boys :D**

**Raven: *backs away***

**Chi: HAHAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST ADMITTED TO BEING EMO XDDD**

**Chung: LOL*falls out the window***

**Chibella: DAMMIT CHUNG I JUST FIXED THAT! **

**Chi: Oh lord I love you guys :3**

**Ara:...What about me?**

** Elsword-Infinity Sword-19 (Masked Flames)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master *Can be Void Princess*-19 (Lunar Espada)**

**Rena: Night Watcher-25 (Skull Rock)**

**Raven: Reckless Fist-27 (Ignite Fangs)**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph-18 (Demolition)**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper-18 (Corruption)**

**Chibella: Daylight Prophet-18 (Thief)**

**The POV'S will switch every chapter and go like this:**

**Eve **

**Chung**

**Chibella**

**Raven**

**Aisha**

**Rena  
**

**Elsword**

**It is also a EvexElsword, RavenxAisha, Possible RenaxChung or ChungxChi. YES CHI WILL BE IN THE STORY. There are also..to my dismay...vampires in dis story. If you even compare this to Twilight once, you WILL regret it. *evil smile* Enjoy~**

* * *

Esteemed Midnight

* * *

I stood on top of the building at the edge of my territory. Or should I say my gang's territory. My white hair blew through the wind, my cloak obscuring my body from view as I watched for any signs of the other gangs. It was funny really, how long we had stayed together, fighting to stay alive, to help others. But it didn't matter anyways, as we were all doomed from the beginning. The El corrupted, becoming dark, and now we all live in darkness, in malevolence. We all split up after Elsword became half-demon, but I try not to think about that. Not now. Not after what I had to do. I raised my hand, staring blankly at it, my orange eyes turning darker and darker as the El slowly corrupted my system, taking away all the memories I had of them. Of my emotions.

Of our past.

I shook my head and put my hand down, watching as a dark figure with blonde hair approached the building, disappearing into the shadows. I narrowed my eyes, jumping down silently, my boots hitting the ground softly with a small click as I landed. I stared after the flowing blonde hair suspiciously.

_It can't be...right? What is she doing so far out of Skull Rock?_ I growled quietly and stalked after her through the shadows, a stagnant air hanging in the midst of Demolition's territory. I'm the leader of Demolition, Eve, a Code Battle Seraph. I wanted to resurrect the Nasod, only I realized how stupid and impossible it was three months ago, after I had chosen the path that would lead me to rule them one more. Of course, some would call me emotionally warped, but I just laughed and killed them. Just like I did the rest of the Nasod.

Just like I did to Moby and Reby.

Why I had allowed myself to live, I didn't even know. It's just like..I had to survive. For a reason unknown to me, I chose to survive while the others died. I smirked as the elf I hadn't seen in years turned around to face me, staring right into the shadows my black cloak faded into.

"I know you're there..Eve. How long do you plan to chase me?" Rena's voice was cold and brooding. Man, she had changed. I giggled and stepped out, throwing my cloak to the side.

"You never cease to amaze me, Rena." I smirked deviously at her, irritation glowing in my eyes. "What are you doing in Demolition territory? Go back to the Skull Rocks where you belong."

"Did you already forget about the meeting at the Underground?" Rena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, her cape swaying dangerously behind her. I stared at her and sighed.

"You know I like to be late. Why'd you come and get me anyways?"

"Because Chung was getting a bit fussy about your tardiness."

"Oh boo hoo," I rolled my eyes. "I'll show up when I want, he doesn't control me, and neither do you."

Rena sighed. "I really don't want to fight you on this Eve. It's the full moon, it's time to meet. There's only ten minutes to midnight. I suggest you hurry, Chung might actually attack you this time."

"Good. Maybe then I can finally kill him." I said with a smirk. Rena narrowed her eyes, staring at me.

"You've changed, Eve."

"As have you."

Rena humped and grabbed my hand, snapping a collar on it.

"Hey, what gives?!" I yelled. Rena smiled and grabbed the chain, sending a shock through my body that made me groan.

"Ow...you broke out the Shocker? Seriously?"

"You wanna have it this way or are you gonna go with me willingly?" Rena said, venom in her voice, a triumphant glow in her hazel eyes. I growled and nodded while looking to the side. Rena smirked and unlocked the collar, and she took my hand as we walked through the night streets of Velder City. The city was calm and asleep, the midnight diner's were open, the cafe shop was closing, and I sighed, as they usually didn't close this late. Vanessa, the shop owner, saw me in the window and smiled at her, holding up a coffee cup to the window, which was steaming. I grinned and nodded as Vanessa giggled, pushing up her glasses and setting it on the counter. I sighed happily, thinking of the sweet caffeinated bliss that would slide down my throat soon after this damn meeting was finished. Rena rolled her eyes at me as we rounded the corner, arriving at the Club that we all gathered at during the full moon at Midnight.

The Underground.

Heavy goth music blared from inside, but I knew the moment I stepped into the soundproof back room, we'd be totally fine. The Bouncer saw us and instantly let us in as we cut in front of the others. I heard whines of complaint coming from the other waiting people but I merely smirked as we vanished into the neon lighted club. We went down the lighted stairs, and into the club, where the music boomed. Rack, the DJ, was getting way into it, doing all sorts of crazy dance moves. I giggled as Rena merely rolled her eyes once more, leading us into the back room, which was on the other side of the DJ's speakers. The door led down even further, and as we reached the bottom, the music had faded. Rena groaned and rubbed her temples.

"I swear, one of these days I'm filing a noise complaint."

"Oh please. I'd be happy to have this club in my territory, you should be lucky. And more importantly, you should let go." I sighed and leaned back on the walls.

"I'm not uptight, if that's what you're trying to say."

"You are, Rena. Seriously, chill." I said with a yawn, my lips forming into a cat-like smile. "After all, you used to be-"

Rena silenced me with a blade to the throat, pointing it straight at me, the blade glaring in the harsh overhead lights. I stared at the blade slyly with a smirk.

"You can't kill me, Rena. You know the consequences. You kill me, they can kill you."

"They won't kill me. They've changed."

"Raven hasn't." Rena growled at that, the blade poking my skin, a small trickle of blood flowing from it. I stifled a giggle, continuing to bash her.

"Imagine I was Aisha. He'd go ballistic and kill us all if she died. Do you want that?" Rena's blade was shaking now, withdrawing from my throat.

"Elsword wouldn't take to kindly to my-"

"Shut up." She sheathed her blade and walked on without me, leaving me to giggle uncontrollably at the torture I sent Rena through. After my giggling fit, I walked in to see Elsword, Raven, Chung, and Aisha sitting in their separate chairs, waiting for me. Rena was sitting up against the wall, glaring at me. I sat down in my seat between Aisha and Chung, boredly resting my head in my hands as Rena sat down.

"I honestly thought you would skip out." Chung said with a shrug.

"Want me to? The door's right there." I challenged. Chung scowled and I smiled. Aisha rolled her eyes and opened up her book, only to have it slammed closed in front of her face by Elsword, who was staring at her irritatingly.

"Everyone, shut it. We need to hurry up and get this finished." He said, a demonic tone in his voice. I shrugged as Aisha shook her head and put her book away, Chung just stood up straight, Raven was trying to keep his eyes open, and Rena just stared at Elsword, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Okay, Aisha, you can go first." Elsword said, lying back in the seat. Aisha nodded and placed her money on the table, a good 10 million ED. Everyone else put the same amount on, Rena put slightly over. I just shrugged and put 9 million ED on, wanting to see how _they _would take to my defiance. That's all I've been doing. I've been so much more laid back and happy since we left each other. Aisha just raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes as the platform with our mound of money on it rose upward, disappearing towards the upward ground. After minutes of silence, it came down, a single ED coin left, and it was blue. We all sighed with relief, except for Aisha, who merely blew out a puff of air and walked towards the door. Raven looked at her and said,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"The meeting's over. We can go now, the City's safe."

Wait..I didn't explain it to you, did I? The City is controlled by Ran, who achieved godly status and now has the City of Velder up in the sky, a dark el field surrounding the entire city. People here that survived the rising joined the six gangs that we started. Either the Masked Flames, who are swordsman and are downright rude, The Lunar Espadas, who specialize in magic and strategy, and keep to themselves, Skull Rock, a group that uses ranged attacks and at times, accepts swordsmen and women, but are rather cold. The Ignite Fangs, a group that can, from the dark el metamorphosis, transform into beasts and use destructive tactics. The Demolition gang, which focuses on murdering and pillaging, destructive but strategic maneuvers. And finally, the Corruption gang, which is basically my gang's rival, and tries to gain as much territory as possible. Honestly, I don't think they have any shame.

"Yeah, I agree," I said, yawning and standing up. "I'm out."

"Come on, can't we just stay a bit?" Rena said.

"Not really, I've got shit to do." Aisha said. I nodded in agreement. Elsword sighed and stood up, followed by Raven, Chung, and finally Rena. We all walked out, and Elsword pulled me aside. I stared at him boredly, and I felt my systems dulling even more.

"What?"

"Try not to be so idiotic and cocky. I liked it better when you slapped people without warning."

To prove a point, I slapped him. He just chuckled. "Much better."

"Quiet, redhead." I muttered. He just shook his head and said,

"Whatever. You sure you're okay?" He said, his fangs showing a bit. I rolled my eyes, his dark energy making my systems pulse rapidly. Elsword smirked, leaning closer to my neck once the others were out of view.

"Well then, you're that thirsty?" I said in a plain voice. He licked my neck, making me raise and eyebrow. His breath was hot, and he whispered,

"Yep. Mind?"

"Go for it." I said. I winced as the teeth cut my skin seconds later, my blood getting sucked out of my body. A shiver ran up my body when Elsword stopped, licking his lips and yawning.

"Thanks. Man, I felt like I was gonna die."

"I'm sure you did."

"Whatever..see ya."

"Later Elboy." We walked away as I felt my neck. He did that the first time I found out he was one of those things too..

* * *

_"Elsword?" I called inside his room as I walked around, my Electra El gleaming with the energy notice of his presence. I knew he was here, but this dark air in the room made me feel uneasy. Suddenly, I felt someone grab me from behind making me yelp as the hands wrapped around my waist. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened one to the sly voice of Elsword._

_"This may hurt, just a bit." Before I could even open my mouth fangs puncture my neck and I squeaked in surprise. After he was done he let go and I turned to face him to find a taller Elsword, with black and red hair. I gaped at him._

_"Elsword..?"_

_"Yep. Cornwell did a number on me, right?" He said with a smirk. I nodded and he smiled. "Sorry for that sudden scare. But hey, I was thirsty."_

_"You little.." I slapped him and walked out, followed by Elsword's chuckle.__ As I went to my room, I replayed the scene in my head, and muttered,_

_"Elsword..I hope you're okay.."_

* * *

I walked to the gang hideout with narrowed eyes, stopping at the entrance. I heard gunshots.

Lots.

I ran down the steps, through the sewers and burst through the door only to find something horrible as I stepped in a puddle of blood. I stared up in horror as the scene unfolded in front of me.

* * *

**Chi: :D...**

**Chung: This better not be a GODDAMN EL MAFIA-**

**Chi: No.**

**Everyone: *sighs in relief***

**Chi: IT'S WORSE!**

**Everyone: FUUUU-**


	2. One-Eye

**Chi: Well that was interesting.**

**Aisha: What'd you do now? And why the chicken are you covered in blood?**

**Chi: :P No reason. I need to go wash it off anyways. 1 Second...**

**Rena: I have a feeling she found another person to kill..**

**Raven: Do you even need to ask? Either that or she was feeding Nuke.**

**Eve: Oh come on, it's not that bad.**

**Elsword: You're taking her side?**

**Chi: I HEARD THAT. *puts head on Elsword's shoulder***

**Elsword: HOLY S[CENSORED] *jumps away* WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?**

**Chi: :P EVERYWHERE.**

**Chloe: *snoring on the ceiling***

**Lem: CEILING CHLOE! SHE WATCHES ALL! *burp***

**Chloe: WHAZZIT? AAAHH! *falls on Chibella***

**Chibella: GET OFF ME YOU TURDNUGGET.**

**Chi: *floats around the room***

**Proto: ..I'm not even gonna ask what you guys are on right now.**

**Lem: Good. **

* * *

One-Eye

* * *

I groaned as I woke up on my bed in the hideout of Corruption. From the walls, I could hear the gang members chatting restlessly. I rolled my eyes and sat up, staring at my armor, the el shard grey and dull. I sighed, stretching and opening the blinds to the small town that Corruption owned below. My eyes widened as I saw a cloaked person coming out of an alleyway, the skirt and boots visible. It was clearly a girl, but I couldn't see her face, just her tan body. She ran out into the streets and literally ran up a building and into a window. Minutes later, she came back out, holding something shiny. She disappeared back into the alleyway she came from, and because people weren't even up yet, based on the time, she had picked a good time to steal. I looked into the dark alleyway she had gone through and I raced to get my armor on. We don't tolerate trespassers. I thought about what Elsword had said before anyone had came in the night before.

_"It's coming."_

_"Eh? What is?"_

_"Ran. He's coming down for a little visit, and he's bringing some friends." Elsword chuckled, laying back in his chair. "You don't mind, right Chung? You do know what that means, right?"_

_I looked to the side as I saw Aisha slowly walking towards the doorway. I nodded at her and she merely blinked at me and kept walking. _

_"Yeah..Elsword. That means we might have to come back together again..right..?"_

_"Bingo." _

I let my armor engulf my body as I walked down the stairs to meet the amber eyes of Yuki, her black hair swaying behind her.

"So, have a nice sleep? You missed the raiding party by the way." She said.

"Raiding party? Aww...you went without me? That's cold." I said, pretending to be hurt. Yuki merely rolled her eyes.

"The one that we were doing on Demolition. Uki was right, that was their base that we attacked. I don't think anyone survived. No one but the leader, at least." Yuki growled. I nodded.

"Thanks, Yuki. Tell Uki that he can take the day off."

"Right-o." Yuki walked away, leaving me to go outside. I stared into the alleyway, hearing something clattering inside. I turned on my helmet and walked inside, the vision system allowing me to see. I didn't see anything suspicious, but I took out my pistol just in case. I heard a crack, making me whip around and point my gun out. I heard a giggle, and then something took a blow to my neck. I groaned as my helmet deactivated and I saw the exact same boots as the person said,

"Idiot..haven't you heard not to trespass?"

* * *

I woke up tied against a chair, my vision blurry and faded. I realized how cold I was, and my armor was off, the weight off my shoulders. How had that girl known...?

"I see you're up, finally." She said. I turned my head to face the voice to find a girl with short orange hair, beads tied to the two longer strands in the front. She had pointy ears and tan skin, and sharp violet eyes. I was alarmed to see a dark elf so far into the city. But most disturbingly, she had an eyepatch covering her left eye, with the insignia of the sun on it. She raised and eyebrow as I took in her figure.

"See something on my face, blondie?" She said, lying back against the wall.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked, tugging at the ropes, which were definitely not coming loose with force.

"My camp. You're from that damn Corruption gang, aren't you?" She said, glaring at me. I looked to the side and nodded. She sat down across from me, and we stayed silent, staring at each other. Then I said,

"Who are you?"

"Like you need to know my name." She said with a scowl. I shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just asking."

She was silent, staring at me with her violet eye. I stared right back, focusing all intent on her eye.

"Ugh. Fine. Name's Chi."

I blinked, staring at her. My mind flashed back years ago, when I was first found.

* * *

_I was dying, my cuts stinging like hell from the saltwater that penetrated my armor. I coughed up quite a bit of blood, contorting on the ground as I felt everything dim around me. I heard footsteps, and I prayed it was a demon, so they could finish me off. _

_"What the..?" I heard a voice. An azure dress blocked my view as the girl knelt down to look at me. I could make out long orange hair covering the girl's eye, a single violet eye that showed no emotion, just a blank stare, and tan skin..along with pointed ears. I smiled, knowing it was a demon. Hopefully, she'd finish me off. I blacked out as I felt something warm wrap around me._

_I woke up later in a cave, the rocks cold and orange. I heard a fire crackling, and I saw my armor in a nearby corner. I struggled to get up, only to grunt in pain as I slumped back down._

_"Careful..don't open up your wounds again." I turned my head to find the voice. It was the same girl from before her cloak off. I realized it was wrapped around me, and I looked from the cloak to her._

_"Er...why..why did you help me?" I muttered. She stared at the fire, and said,_

_"Because I've seen enough people die. After you're healed up, you're on your own, got it?"_

_"Yeah. My...my name's Chung." _

_The girl paused, biting her lip. "I'm..Chi."_

* * *

"Chi..."

"What? What's that look for?"

"Chi, it's me, Chung!" I said, looking at her. Her eye went wide and she looked back at me, a defiant glare in her eyes.

"Well then..I haven't seen you in a while Seagull."

"My name's not Seagull.." I said, struggling in the chair. I struggled so much I fell over, earning a giggle from Chi as she untied me.

"So you really disbanded, eh Seagull?"

"For the last time-oh never mind."

"So Chung..how's the others?" Chi asked, crossing her arms. I looked over to the side, then back at her.

"Fine. Your eye?"

She looked to the side, touching the eye path gently. Then she smiled, flipping the flap to reveal the gaping hole that once made me angry for the demons that had scarred her mentally and physically. I smiled softly.

"It looks better."

"Yeah, well Zentai isn't much help. They're both a bunch of idiots."

_"We heard that you meanie!" _Chi rolled her eyes as the familiar voice of Moon rang out in both of our heads.

"Yeah yeah, pipe down."

_"Seriously, chill Moon. Chi's just joking."_

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS? I CAN'T JOKE AROUND! I'M DEAD!"_

_"You aren't dead." Sun said with a sigh._

_"Yes we are! We're spirits you idiot!"_

_Sun groaned. "You two..keep talking. I'm gonna chill Moon down."_

"Please, take as much time as you need." Chi and I said at the same time. Sun and Moon's quarreling voices silenced in our heads and Chi rolled her eyes.

"They're still a handful." she said, pulling the flap down.

"I can see that."

"Hey Chung, why did you trust me all of a sudden?" Chi said, looking at the rising sun, the villagers starting to come out of their houses.

I was silent, looking out at the sun with her, then I looked at her as she looked back. I smiled.

"Because you're lonely." Chi blinked at me..and then smiled.

"I guess I am. Now hurry up and go back to your gang. They're probably missing you." Chi helped me put on my armor, and we parted ways...

* * *

**Chibella: YAY I WAS IN YOUR STORY :D**

**Chi: I need a hug from you now. **

**Chibella: No.**

**Chi: Yes.**

**Chibella: Ur..fine. *hugs Chi***

**Chi: :D...*flies off on a rainbow***

**Proto: What the hell did you guys give that woman?**

**Raven: Crack. Lots and lots of crack.**


	3. Torment Part 1

**Chi: Imma kill Chizu :I**

**Raven: o.o**

**Rena: Why..?**

**Chi: BECAUSE SHES TELLING PEOPLE TO READ MY SUCKY STORIES DX**

**Rena: You're such a wuss Chi..**

**Chi: I know. Love you too Rena. **

**Rena: :D**

**Eve: So who's POV?**

**Chibella: MINE :D**

**Chi: Yush, Chi's first chapter. Well..she appeared in Chung's at least. Alright people. Until January 20th, put a review saying what pairing should be chosen-ChungxChi or ChungxRena. Now hurry up and after reading this put that in there owo**

**Chibella and Chung: *looks away***

**Rena: Erm...**

* * *

Torment ~Part 1~

* * *

_"No, I have to get away.." I mumbled to myself, my fragile body stumbling through the undergrowth, my cuts and bruises flowing with blood as I wandered through the snowy winter forest, my bloody rags falling apart as I tried focusing with my eye. I could feel the cold air blowing through the empty, meaty, bloody crevice where my eye used to lay. I could hear the sound of three demons chasing me, despite my slaughtering their entire troop. The scythe clutched in a death grip in my hand, I coughed and sneezed, my lungs on fire as the cold beneath my feet made me go numb. I felt my vision double and I fell over into the snow, shivering. I heard the footsteps coming closer and I smiled weakly, waiting for the axe to come down on my skull and end my life. But it wasn't a demon's axe, nor a demon's axe. It was a warm hand. A warm HUMAN hand. I jumped and let out a whimper as the man gasped. _

_"Elesis..look. It was just a child." The man said, his voice warm and jolly. Another shadow overlapped the other, followed by a smaller third shadow._

_"Oh my...what happened to her?" The woman supposedly called Elesis said, her voice rough and commanding. I was surprised she wasn't leading the chase. The smaller shadow came closer, and poked my cheek._

_"Elsword, quit it!" Elesis said. The hand stopped poking me as my breath became more labored, the cold taking a toll on me. I started into a violent coughing fit, and Elesis came closer, her warm breath on my cheek, the cheek right next to my lost eye. She stiffened and looked back at her companions._

_"Her eye..it's gone." the boy gasped and picked me up without warning, the boy was surprisingly strong._

_"Elsword.."_

_"No sis! She's sick, don't you see? We need to get her back to the village!"_

_"But she's a dark elf! Don't you see? It's probably a distraction!"_

_"The elves, dark or not, wouldn't do this to their own kind." the man said._

_"Elesis, your brother is right. Let him take her back. We'll cover our tracks, we don't want bandits following us." Elsword nodded, and I slowly opened my eyes to see a red haired young boy with flaming red hair. Not only that, but he was really warm..and I felt safe. I muttered something even I didn't know what and I clutched onto his shirt. He chuckled._

* * *

_"Don't worry, you're safe now. Just hold on..alright?"_

_I replied with, 'mmm..' and drifted off. _

* * *

_I woke up inside a cabin, as warm as can be. I still felt safe, and I realized I was wearing an aqua tunic, and my eye covered by an eyepatch, my hair up in a ponytail. I wiggled my toes, which were completely warm as I stared at the room that was littered with swords and shields hanging on the wall. I realized then that I was sitting upright, and I looked to my left to see the boy Elsword, who was staring at the fire. I blinked at him and shifted slightly. He jumped and looked at me in alarm, which immediately relaxed when he saw a small smile on my face._

_"Thank god you're awake, we were getting worried." He said, patting my head. I nodded and sat up, taking the blanket off to see brown combat boots. He looked away at Elesis's figure standing in the doorway seconds later._

_"Oh, good. I thought I heard something in here. I'm Elesis, this is my little brother Elsword. What's your name?"_

_I paused, biting my lip, and then I looked at Elsword, who nodded his head. I nodded back and said,_

_"My parents called me..Chibella."_

_"Where are your parents, Chibella?" Elsword said. I blinked when he said that name. A dark overcast came over me as I remembered the execution._

* * *

_A dark elf woman and a man stood in front of a crowd of demons, their daughter being held back by several glitters, the rope scratchy and making red marks around her bare feet and wrists. The woman smiled as she was forcefully kicked down onto the guillotine, her face drawn out in a smile as she watched her daughter's blank face that masked all emotion or sense of fear. But the mother could feel the concern coming off of her. She said,_

_"I love you."_

_The daughter's face showed fear for a split second as her mother's head was decapitated, her body flung to the side as the father was set up as well. The moment the guillotine came down, the girl was dragged to an torture room, where she was strapped to a chair, a glitter known to most as Joaquin turned to her, his face twisted in a creepy smile._

_"Now then, you must be my new work of art, ready to be molded to perfection." He poked at the girl as she tried to snap at his hand. He chuckled with glee, taking out a sewing needle._

_"Let's get started, shall we?" he came closer and closer, the needle dangerously close to the girl's eye. Before she could say anything, he plunged the needle in. The girl's back arched upwards, cries that sounded only from those who are suffering animalistic torment. The scraping was ringing in her ears, at least, that's what she thought. It was really from her skull, the needle moving over and over, digging deeper and deeper as black blood streamed from the wound. The girl started thrashing and thrashing, desperately trying to set herself free from the torment. Joaquin quickly grabbed some scissors, cutting her body as she tried to break free. Her screams intensified, tears streaming from her eyes as the left eye was reduced to a juicy pulp. Joaquin laughed madly before grabbing the eye and ripped it out slowly, causing the girl to scream as high as she possibly could. She tried to faint, she really did, but the pain just brought her back to reality as she fought to fall asleep. Her only solace was knowing that when she was dead, she would finally find peace.._

_But that wasn't her case._

_She ceased her screaming, the straps coming off as she forced them off. Joaquin growled and tried to restrain her, but only succeeded in getting his face slashed repeatedly, bloody streaks where his top part of his face was supposed to be. He looked at the girl in hatred, only to see grey eyes where violet ones were supposed to be. The girl raced out in her bloody rags, a giant scythe behind her. She charged after demons, slashing their heads, stomachs, and limbs, severing them completely. Minutes later, the screaming of the demons ceased and the girl looked around with her good eye. After blinking, the violet eyes returned, and she gasped at the sight of the slaughtered demons, her blood and theirs mixed on the scythe blade and her rags. She dropped the scythe, backing up into a corner, and cried._

* * *

_"My parents are..dead." I whispered. Elsword frowned as Elesis shook her head sadly. _

_"I'm sorry, Chibella." Elsword said, as Elesis wrapped the blanket back around me. "But hey, I've got an idea!" Elsword jumped up, holding my hands in his._

_"Chibella! Will you please be my friend?" _

_I blinked in surprise, staring at the red-headed boy, who was smiling brightly at me. Without a moment of hesitation, I nodded happily._

_"Of course..Elsword."_

_"Mind if I call you Chi?"_

_"Nope~" _

_"Alright then Chi! As of today, we're gonna stick by each other's side!" Elsword said with a smile. "Definitely."_

_I returned the smile as Elesis smiled at our pact for each other._

_Of course..that day...that was a long time ago._

_Right..?_

_...Elsword?_

* * *

**Chibella: Was this a story about my past?**

**Chi: Hey, there's a second part owo**

**Rena: I think it was very gruesome..at least we know a bit more about how it happened, and what if felt like.**

**Chi: :D... ;-; My morbidness...**

**Elsword: *pokes Chibella***

**Chibella: *pokes back***

**Elsword and Chibella: *poking war***

**Rena and Chung: *slap war***

**Chi: *Sawing Raven's legs off***

**Raven: OWWWW F[CENSORED] DX**

**Eve: *giggles and sips tea* What a lovely set of legs you have there Raven. Heheheee~**


	4. NOTICE PLEASE READ!

**Chi: Alrighty then..if the vote wins, then it'll be changed to EvexChung and ElswordxChi. **

**Chibella: o-o**

**Chi: For some odd reason I wanna do ElswordxChi owo**

**Chibella: Well it won't hurt to do it for one story.**

**Elsword: YOU'RE AGREEING WITH THAT?**

**Chi: I thought you liked her :D**

**Elsword: I NEVER SAID THAT!**

**Raven: ITS WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR FACE BRO XD**

**Chung and Eve: HAHAHAHAHA *rolls on the floor***

**Okay okay. So the vote is..**

**ElswordxChi**

**ChungxChi**

**or RenaxChung**

**So far..the votes are..**

**ElswordxChi=3**

**ChungxChi=2**

**RenaxChung=1**

**Chi: YES IT'S WINNING :D**

**Chung: That seems like random numbers.**

**Chi: Hey, I actually read my reviews, so shush _**

**Chung: Fine then Princess.**

**Chi: *slaps***

**Chung: *slaps back***

**Chi and Chung: *SLAPPING WAR***


	5. Torment Part 2

**Chi: Now where were we...oh right the final part :D**

**Aisha: What about your Btm? You make it yet?**

**Chi: I tried to earlier this morning before school...I only got to part 2/4..**

**Chung: HAHAHA.**

**Chi: Shush. I deleted my IP, so HAH.**

**Chung: *sniff sniff* ...*cries***

**Chi: =.= And there he goes again.**

**Rena: Chi, that was a little harsh.**

**Chi: Hey, I sucked with him.**

**Rena: You suck with every character**

**Chi: Yep. AND IT'S STAYING THAT WAY DAMMIT XD**

* * *

**Later..**

**Chi: WOOT I MADE MY BTM :D**

**Aisha: ...And it's name is Kirlia?**

**Chi: Hey, I ran out of options, don't judge .-.**

**Aisha: Still, you seem to suck with her.**

**Chi: *facedesk***

* * *

Torment ~Part 2~

* * *

The sun was bleeding through the clouds as I walked along the edge of a building in Masked Flames' territory. It was always fun pissing them off, watching them shout curses at me as I got away with one of their valuables. But this time it was different. I was just spectating, I was worried, in all truth. Don't know why though.

After all, we've forgotten each other ever since he saw me again. Sometimes I wonder why I saved Chung in the first place. Then maybe things would've been different. Then maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have saw him again. I leaped down quietly onto a heater and looked around the entrance to the Masked Flames' hideout-a poster. I smirked as the poster began to swirl with dark el as the red-head from long ago stepped out.

Along with Chung.

"Elsword, you're joking, right? We already disbanded, now we have to get back together?"

"Well duh. If Ran's coming down for a visit, we might wanna give it a shot, right?"

"But our gangs-"

"We abandon them, simple as that." Elsword said, kicking an isolated can out of his way. "Besides, I don't think it'll matter too much." He smirked, looking up to the heater where I was. "Right Chi?"

My eyes widened and I took a step back, all air escaping from my lungs.

_How the hell...? How did he see me?_

_"Elsword's changed, Chibella." Sun echoed in my mind, her tone grave. "I sense a dark power around him."_

_"Well no duh." Moon said with an eye-roll. "I'm familiar with the aura around him. I don't think it's the dark el that did that to him either."_

_So then...that sword Cornwell did what?_

_"Most likely, he changed..however, I can still feel his soul, and his heartbeat." Sun said._

_"In short, he's an...alive vampire, if you will." Moon said with a giggle._

_Is that even possible?_

_"Sometimes. I'll explain later. For now, get down there. I don't sense any intent to harm you coming from either of them." Sun said. _I nodded and jumped down, placing a hand on my hip.

"And just when I thought I could get away with stealing something."

"Not from me. Now why were you spying on us?"

"Hey, I was just spectating." I lied. Chung glanced at Elsword before turning his gaze to me and saying,

"Chi, why are you here?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. Just thought I'd hit the town." I said with a stretch and a smile. Chung rolled his eyes and Elsword just shook his head.

"Well, I guess you heard what we were discussing then."

"So you weren't kidding about us getting back together?"

"Not really, no."

I paused, biting my lip. Chung sighed.

"Yeah, it's true. But I was just leaving, come on Chi."

"I'll catch up with you, there's something I need to talk to Els about." I blinked, realizing I just said a name I haven't said in months. Chung nodded and walked off, leaving me with Elsword. Elsword crossed his arms and said,

"What?"

"Zentai told me you've changed. Mind explaining that to me?" I said flatly. Elsword chuckled darkly and smirked.

"How about you find out?"

Instinctively, I summoned Zentai and Elsword put his hands up defensively.

"Hey hey, no need to get defensive, Chi-Chi~" he said with a taunting voice.

I narrowed my eyes. "Just tell me what's wrong." I dismissed Zentai and Elsword shrugged.

"I didn't think you of all people'd be worried about me."

"I'm not!" I snapped. He just laughed and came closer. I backed up and felt a cold wall seconds later.

"Elsword, tell me already." I said, trying to mask the fear and alarm in my voice. Elsword pinned me against the wall and whispered,

"Like I said. How about you find out?" Without hesitation, fangs sunk into my neck and made me wince in pain, but it gradually faded. I felt something being sucked out of me, like I was being drained of my energy, and Elsword's grip never let up. After he left go, he licked his lips and yawned.

"Thanks."

I groaned and I felt my legs collapse as warm arms caught me and I blacked out.

* * *

_"Elsword, your right!" I yelled out as I watched my friend and his sister trading blows with wooden swords, cuts on both of their bodies. Elsword nodded curtly and dodged as Elesis smirked._

_"Not bad, but you won't have Chi to help you in battle, so remember that."_

_"I know sis, I know."_

_I sat on the glistening grass as fog slowly faded around in the morning sun that was slowly peeking over the horizon. The dew felt nice on my cuts, the cool feel it had on my skin. I smiled and chucked as Elsword became faster and faster with his attacks as Elesis did the same. They were both smiling, and for the first time in a while, I was too. Life in Ruben quickly became comfortable for me, and I felt like Elsword and I were siblings, and I'm sure he felt the same. But he had his sister, and we both looked up to her like a mother. After a while of watching them, Elesis knocked Elsword's sword out of the way with a swift cut and he winced._

_"Alright, that's enough, we can head back now." I popped up like a doll and helped Elsword gather his things. We walked back in silence, Elesis going to the market to buy some food for later. As we walked into the house, I turned around and said,_

_"You two were great. I need to come down more often and see you two train!"_

_"Yeah, but man, I hurt like crazy." Elsword said. I smiled and said,_

_"Well..I did learn a few things from watching Anne take care of the sick and injured. Maybe I can help."_

_Elsword smiled and nodded, and I gestured for him to sit on the couch as I got the proper herbs for the medicine. After mashing them in a bowl, I set some aside for tea and took the pulp from some, putting them on Elsword's cuts. He winced, but soon relaxed, a content look on his face as I gently put the salve on. After I was done, he stretched and yawned._

_"We better head out to the village, sis should be back soon."_

_"Wanna go out into the forest and see the phoru village again?" I asked happily. Elsword chuckled and said,_

_"Sure, I'm sure you'd like that." He patted my head and I smiled with a slight blush and we walked out._

* * *

I woke up on a big red bed, the walls decorated with swords and flames. I blinked, my vision returning to me as I sat up.

"Up already?" Elsword said, who was sitting at the edge of the bed. I scowled.

"What the hell? You kidnap me after I pass out? What the heck did you do?"

"You found out, didn't you? I suggest you keep calm." Elsword said with a smirk. I growled, and, thanking Eve silently, slapped him. He stared at me with a blank face, which soon turned into a smile, revealing two fangs. I stepped back.

"What..happened?"

"Well, after Cornwell and I made that pact, and he started injecting dark el into me, my hair went black, as you know, but I also gained this weird thirst for blood. And what do you know, demons are part vampire." He smirked. "I'm surprised _you_ aren't."

"I'm not. Everyone knows the elves still have a faint source of light el in them, dark or not."

"That explains it then. So..." he came closer, nudging me. "How bout you stay here for the rest of the night? It's getting dark, little Chi-Chi."

"Don't call me that." I said with a scowl, nudging back harder. He laughed and said,

"I also hope you know you're now an honorary member of the Masked Flames."

* * *

**Chi: :D..**

**Chibella: WDF.**

**Elsword: I'm not even gonna ask.**

**Chi: Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go chop off Chung's legs now.**

**Chung: WHY ME?**

**Chi: BECAUSE.**

**Chung: But you like my pikachu ears :3**

**Rena: *noms on them***

**Chung: Hey..ow that hurt D:**

**Rena: Sorry, but they're so...PIKACHUISH..O.O**

**Aisha and Chi: *SIMULTANEOUS FACEDESK!***


	6. The Results Are In!

**Chi: The results are in! And it looks like the pairings are..**

**ElswordxChi~!**

**Elsword and Chibella: o.o**

**Chung: NUUUU MY CHI CHI DX**

**Elsword: *smacks Chung* I'm the only one allowed to use that name, dammit.**

**Chibella and Chi: *shrugs***

**Chi: Moving on..**

**ChungxEve!**

**Chung: Well now. **

**Eve: And just when I'd thought she'd forgotten that pairing...**

**AishaxRaven!**

**Raven and Aisha: ...*blushing***

**Rena: *cough*Pedoraven*cough***

**Raven: AY!**

**AND RENA IS FOREVER ALONE :D...**

**Rena: D: ...**

**Chi: JK. You are with Ara.**

**Ara and Rena: WHUT. **

**Chibella: If you ask me a yuri pairing isn't that bad..**

**Rena: Then how about we pair YOU with Miharu?**

**Chibella and Miharu: WDF? *looks at each other weirdly***

**Chi: *rofl-kopters off into the distance* I'LL RELEASE RAVEN'S CHAPTER LATER THIS WEEK! JA NE~!**

**Everyone: DON'T LEAVE US HERE! DX**


	7. Divide

**Chi: I'm not even gonna say anything.**

**Everyone but Chi: o.o**

**Chi: *curls up in a corner* Just start the story, I've got a headache..**

* * *

Divide

* * *

There was always a reason my gang was close to the forest. It was our home, for now at least. That's what everyone thought. The other reason is because the dark el gave certain people the ability to transform into beasts. And I'm one of them. I stared out at the grey sky, its color slowly turning to a lighter shade of aqua. Keeping my head down, I thought about the meeting, how tense the room felt. Shaking my head, I jumped down a small ravine, landing silently as the sun rose higher in the sky. Yawning and stretching, I sighed.

"Well..guess it's time for breakfast." Doubling over, my hair became longer, my hands becoming claws as my teeth grew more fang-like. Opening my eyes, I saw the forest from a child's perspective in a way, but I didn't age backwards. That's just creepy. Sniffing the air with my black nose, I picked up the scent of a rabbit, and it was fresh. With a smirk on my lips, I crouched down, sneaking through the brush so I wouldn't lose a meal. The white coat was soon in sight, and I growled and pounced on it, sinking my teeth into its wriggling body. As soon as it went limp, I stood upwards and sniffed the air, making sure I wasn't being watched before I began eating.

I wasn't even three minutes into my meal before I heard a crackle in the brush a couple yards away. Stiffening, I stared at the brush for a minute before a purple boot kicked out, stomping on the bushes.

"Ugh, stupid forest! I should burn you to the ground!" A high pitched voice said. I blinked, my muscles suddenly relaxing at the sight of Aisha, who was wearing rather revealing clothes that made me blush under my black and white fur. She took one look at me and her gaze softened.

"Raven..?"

Blinking, I stood on my hind legs and quickly transformed into my human-nasod form. Aisha smiled.

"Well finally, I was getting a little bored going through this forest, y'know."

"I guessed as much. You were making quite a racket." I muttered, crossing my arms. Aisha rolled her eyes.

"And yet you didn't hear me until I interrupted your meal. Don't lie, it's embarrassing."

"Aisha, you're acting a bit..off."

"Well no shit, Sherlock." Aisha yawned and jumped away from me, landing on a tree branch. "And when exactly did you first realize I was acting off, hmm~?"

"Aisha.."

"Fine, don't answer me." She teleported behind me and I jumped as she wrapped her hands around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. "You know..you're cute when you're confused." She giggled as a faint blush crawled up my face.

"Aisha, please just get off."

"Fine, fine. I have to go anyways. See ya Pookie Bear~!"

I gaped as Aisha poofed away, leaving me standing there with my mouth wide open. Pausing, I contemplated if I was just going insane.

_Well, I COULD be going insane.._

"Nope..I think that was really Aisha." I rolled my eyes and started to walk off, hearing a bark farther off.

It was definitely the bark of a beast. Changing into my beast form, I sped off towards the barking, and I burst through the dark undergrowth to see Aisha in her normal clothing, completely cornered by a white, brown, and golden beasts.

"Wait!" I barked to them. The golden one turned around and said,

"Oh, Raven. What's up?"

"Kizami, what are you doing? You know we have an a truce-"

"Until the full moon ends. It ended, so I can attack." Kizami smirked and leaped at Aisha, who squeaked and shot out a fireball, burning Kizami's golden coat. Kizami rolled backwards with a growl, and the white wolf stepped up and said,

"Kizami, if Raven doesn't want us to attack, we don't attack. It's that simple."

"Quiet, Shika! I can't believe you're taking his side.."

"And I can't believe you'd think of attacking." The brown beast, who Raven recognized as Seto chided in. "If Raven doesn't want us to we shouldn't, you know that."

"Ugh..you're all soft." Kizami huffed, dashing away into the brush. Seto glanced at Raven before running off after Kizami, Shika close behind. Raven turned back into a human, walking towards Aisha as she stared at me with wide-eyes.

"You okay, Aisha?"

"I...I think so." She got up, dusting herself off, and turned to leave. I caught her arm and she turned back and slapped me. But my grip didn't let up.

"Raven, let go!"

"Aisha, I saw two of you. I swear I did." I growled. Aisha stopped struggling at looked at me with defeated eyes.

"You..saw her, then?"

"Saw her?"

Aisha sighed, letting her arm go limp. I let go and she turned to me. "I've been becoming a bit..bipolar. This demon king, Anger, I made a contract with him." My eyes narrowed at this and Aisha chuckled.

"Didn't think I'd do that huh? But anyways, my elemental powers were still here at the time, and now the dark and elemental magic inside are constantly waging battle to control me." Aisha smiled sadly. "And the more I show emotion, the more the dark magic grows, so that's why..I've been so distant..."

I was completely silent. Did anyone else know about this? And what happens if the dark side takes over?

As if Aisha was reading my thoughts, she added, "No one else knows. Rena almost found out, but I took her memory away.."

I backed up, biting my lip. Aisha sighed. "I..I won't do it to you. I actually still trust you."

"And why is that?" I said a bit more accusingly than I meant to. Aisha shook her head.

"I don't know, Raven. I don't know." Suddenly, her head perked up, and she was completely still, her eyes glazed over. When she started to move again, she turned to me and said,

"I have to go..someone's..someone's attacking our base. Goodbye, Raven." And with that, Aisha teleported away, leaving me stunned. After contemplating our meeting, I walked back into the City, staying in the alleyways of our territory, my thoughts still a complete mess.

After about an hour passed, I heard faint gunshots and explosions, my ears being enhanced from being half-beast. Walking off towards the noise, I picked up the pace until I was sprinting, and eventually I turned into a beast, ignoring the burning in my chest.

I bared my teeth when I heard Aisha's scared cry.

* * *

**Aisha: I better not die.**

**Chi: You won't..maybe.**

**Aisha: MAYBE!? *raises chainsaw***

**Chi: Bad girl. *curls up into a ball***

**Eve: *slaps Aisha* No. **

**Aisha: Owie..meanie..I'm gonna kill you!**

**Eve: Go ahead and try, I'm in control of Chi's gophers today. **

**Aisha: Damn. **

**Raven: Aisha, I'd like you to have a few arms left today.**

**Aisha: EW. PEDO!**

**Raven: N-no! That's not what I-**

**Connection Lost**


End file.
